


And Then There Was One

by SanguineParadox



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineParadox/pseuds/SanguineParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other members of the FBI always thought it would be the pressure of the job that would drive Paul Smecker to drink. They were only half right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Irish story, not an American one...
> 
> (Originally published on LJ under the handle dubh_ceol)

The other members of the FBI always thought it would be the pressure of the job that would drive Paul Smecker to drink. They were only half right. The bottle of vodka by his bed isn’t just to forget what he does in his working hours-it’s now to wash away the memories of his free time as well.

A cop helping three murderers. No, wait. Only two now. Murphy was shot two months back, coughing up his lungs in an empty warehouse with Connor holding him and screaming. Screaming at God, their Da, him, to “fuckin’ _do_ something. _Help him.”_. The screams went on until Il Duce couldn’t stand it any more, and put both of them out of their misery. Connor with a gun butt to the back of his head, and Murphy with a kiss on the forehead and a bullet through his heart. Paul still wakes up in a sweat, remembering the lack of emotion in Il Duce’s eyes as he killed his own son. A look that is now matched in Connor's face.

Smecker doesn’t believe in God, but he finds himself praying at night for Connor. Let him die soon.


End file.
